


Kinktober 2018 Exhibitionism/Creampie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breasts, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Sex in a Car, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Tamby do Dipper on the road





	Kinktober 2018 Exhibitionism/Creampie

Dipper was walking down town when at of nowhere a pair of tits flashed his face.

Dipper gave a surprised shout. “Wendy!”

“Dipper! Shit!” The the 15-year-old cashier pulled down her shirt. Behind her, Tambry has laughing her ass off. Wendy angrily turned toward her friend. “You knew that was Dipper! What the fuck Tambry!?” She continued to laugh.

The 12-year-old boy spoke up. “Wendy, what… what was that?”

The red head snapped back to the boy. “Oh, ah, we were… playing a dare game. Yeah. Tambry… Tambry dared me to flash the next person I saw. Yeah.”

Tambry spoke up. “Bitch, I didn’t dare you to do shit.”

Wendy snapped toward her friend. “Tambry!” She looked back at Dipper. “Look, I, sometimes doing weird things, like flashing random people on the street, makes me feel…good.” As she explained, her face grew red.

Something clicked in Dipper’s bed. “Like a fetish?”

Wendy eyes lit up with shock. “You’re 12! How do you even know that word?”

“I been on the internet Wendy.”

“Oh. Fine I get off people looking at me naked. Happy?”

“Really?” 

Tamby walked up and slapped Wendy on the back. “Yep, both Wendy and I are filthy exhibitists. We love showing off the goods. Like this.” She hiked up her skirt, revealing a hole cut in her tights, showing off the girl’s pussy.

“Tambry!”

“What, he likes it. Don’t you, Dipper.”

Now Dipper was blushing. “A… a little.”

Tambry walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rest her chin on his head. “He’s super cut too. Hmmm. I think I’m going to fuck him.”

“What! Tambry, no.”

“Why not? You clearly don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Wendy stopped when she realized she just admitted that in front of Dipper. “Look, if Stan finds out…”

Dipper spoke up. “Stan doesn’t have to know. I keep weird shit from him all the time.”

Wendy looked up at Tambry. “So, how are we gonna do this?”

Tambry took the two to her garage. A vehicle was hidden underneath a sheet. “Behold, the Tambrymoble.” With a flourish, removed the sheet revealing a van, with a very large window on one side. You could see everything in the back.

Wendy gasped. “Tambry, you crazy bitch! How did you pull this off?”

“Oh I have my ways.”

Dipper looked confused. “Ah guys, what am I looking at here?” 

“Well Dipper, this van is so people can watch us fucking in the back while we drive around,” Wendy explained.

Tambry shouted, “The ultimate thrill!”

The three got into the van and drove off to the highway. Tambry took the driver’s seat.

Dipper scratched his arm nervously. “What if the cops pull us over?”

Wendy laughed. “Don’t worry dude. The only cops for miles are Blurbs and Durland. They couldn’t catch a cold.”

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Dipper asked to the girls.

“Well, since I’m driver, I give Wendy the honor of popping your cherry.” Tambry looked over at her friend. “I know she’s been dying to.”

Wendy punched Tambry in the arm before claiming in the back. Besides the front two seats, there was no chairs. Not the safest thing but that wasn’t why this van was made. Red faced, Wendy and Dipper disrobed. For a second time that day Dipper say his crush’s boobs. They did not lose their luster. As Wendy tugged as her pants Dipper saw her pussy too. He’d seen porn before, but unlike the girls in the videos Wendy was unshaved downstairs. The hair was wild and as red as the hair on her head.

She caught Dipper staring. She turned her face away. “Sorry, I know I must look gross compared to girls you’ve seen online.”

“No! Wendy you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

Dipper was down to his tighty whiteys. Wendy eyed the bulge. “Well, I showed you mine. Now show me yours.” With a shifted yanked, Wendy pulled off the underwear. The free boner bounced around. “Hmm, Dipper you look so cute.” Dipper turned way. Cute was not wanted his crush to call his naked body. Wendy cupped Dipper’s face in her hands, pulling his eyes toward her face. “Dude, cute and sexy aren’t mutually exclusive.” She than bent down and gently placed a few kisses on his junk.

Dipper made a noise that sounded like a train whistle. Wendy let out a giggle. Trying to compose himself, Dipper asked, “So, now what?”

“Here.” Wendy stood up and walked over to the window. She presented her backside to him, as she pressed her breasts to the window. Spreading her legs, she said “Just slide it in.”

Taking in a big breath, Dipper slide his dick into Wendy’s pussy. As he entered, Wendy let out groan. The boy held on to her cute freckled ass. He fucked her, slamming her into the window. As she was getting rammed, Wendy could she the other motorists reaction to their fucking. A few dirty looks, a lot of open mouths and some excited honks. Between Dipper’s cock in her pussy and the eyes on her, she was grinning like an idiot.

She couldn’t help it. She came and she came hard. She let out a scream. “Oh fuck yes. Dipper don’t stop. Don’t stop Dipper.”

The screams of his love pushed the boy over the edge. Dipper came into her pussy. It was the greatest feeling he ever felt. Painting he pulled out his still hard penis. His semen dripped out of the the redhead’s pussy. It was a beautiful sight.

Tambry pulled over the van. Already half undressed, she shouted, “My turn” as she eagerly climbed into the back. She eyed Dipper’s crotch. “Hm, not bad, not bad. Still hard too. Impressive for a kid. Take the wheel Courdy.” With a kiss on Dipper’s lips, the still nude redhead walked up to the driver’s seat and drove off.

It wasn’t long before Tambry was completely bare. Unlike Wendy, her pubic was kept trimmed. It was Tambry’s natural black hair. The darked skinned teen pressed her firm ass cheeks against the window, spreading her legs, presenting her ready sex to the boy.

Dipper entered her. This morning he had never kissed a girl. Now he was fucking his second. The drivers of Oregon were treated to the lovely sight of Tambry’s butt as Dipper rammed into her. “Hey kid, suck my nipples.” Dipper was eager to comply. He launch his seed into his second pussy. After a few final thrust, Dipper pulled out and he fell on his butt, completely spent. Dipper’s seed spilled out of her pussy.

Tambry gave him a peck on his cheek. “That was a great maiden voyage. The van rode good too. Hey Wendy, your boyfriend is fucking awesome.”

Wendy looked back at her friends. “Yeah he sure is.”


End file.
